Never Gave Up
by SammyJo8
Summary: Drabbles from Ginny and Harry's life time. More exciting than the summary!
1. Exposition

"Mom! I met him! I met…_Harry Potter mom_! I can't believe it!"

"Ginny dear, I don't know _how many _times I have to tell you—"

"But mom it was really him! My hero! My knight in shining armor! I can't believe I just looked at him! We breathed the same air mom! Ronald is so lucky to be sitting next to him!"

"Ginerva. Stop this instant. He is a normal boy. _Normal._ You have to stop this hero-worship eventually, you'll be in school with him next year."

"Merlin mum! I'll be in school with him next year. I wonder if we'll be in the same house. Do you think he'd study with me? I hope I can sit next to him during dinner!"

"Oh Ginerva. Will you ever give up?"


	2. Rising Action

"Gin! Wait!" Ginny stopped walking, and slowly turned back to the quidditch pitch.

"What Harry, what? I can't wait any longer." Harry took a step closer to her.

"I have this feeling that you're not talking about being late to dinner--"

She sighed, and paused. The wind calmly blew through her hair, she looked beautiful. He steeled himself for what he was about to say.

"I've been…_(he ran his hands through his raven hair)_…I can't believe…If I thought…Oh bugger! How do I say this? Ginny…Gin, I love you. Only you. I was just talking tactics with her. She means nothing. You, you mean everything to me. I need you, I need your smell, your laugh, your…hair. Everything. I need you to survive. Please Gin, please. I love you. Willyoubemygirlfriend? _(sigh)_ Will you please be my girlfriend?"

"Oh Harry. I never gave up. Of course I will."


	3. Climax

"Arthur! Can you believe _sniff _our only daughter _sniff_ is engaged!?"

"Believe me Mols, those are words no father wants to hear. But Harry…I'm glad its Harry. Could be worse I guess, it could have been that Don fellow."

"Dean, Arthur. His name _sniff_ was Dean. And we wouldn't have had to _sniff_ worry about him, because well, _sniff _he's no Harry Potter."

"She was always so determined to be with him…I always hoped it would be Harry…"

"Me too Arthur. And to think _sniff_, we were even here _sniff_ when he proposed! _sniff_ I'm so happy for her, for them. They _sniff_ deserve each other."

"Mollywobbles, I never gave up hope, and now our dreams are coming true."


	4. Falling Action

"One…two…three...PUSH!"

"Deep breaths baby, we're almost there."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WE'RE" ALMOST THERE? HARRY JAMES POTTER I DO NOT SEE YOU ATTEMPTING TO BLOW A QUAFFLE OUT YOUR ARSE!"

"Baby, I'm sorry. You're almost there, you're doing great, just keep pushing!"

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY, YOUR ARSE WON'T HURT FOR MONTHS AFTER TODAY. AND DON'T CALL ME BABY—"

"Mate…Harry! Let's get out of here, you know how Weasley women are during birth. Healer Sikora will tell you when its born."

Harry reluctantly exited the maternity ward of St.Mungo's Hospital on October 31, 2000.

"Ron, I wish you'd stop calling the baby "it"—"

"—He does has a name. Harry, meet your new son, James Sirius Potter. Ginny's waiting for you."

* * *

"Gin, honey. How do you feel?"

"It's been bloody hell for the last 9 months Harry, I would gladly do it again. We're parents Harry! I'm a mum!"

"Even after your first miscarriage Gin, I never gave up. I knew you'd be a mum someday. You'll be great."


	5. Denouement

"Sweetheart, come on. We should leave. We're the only ones left on the platform."

"Harry! Our babies _sniff_ are all grown up. All of them. We have _sniff_ no more children in our house. I don't want _sniff_ to go home, it'll be so _sniff_…empty."

"Gin, we have 5 beautiful children, who are all safely at Hogwarts, for another year. Remember when living for another year was just a far off dream? Everything we hoped for came true. Now, let's go home, and enjoy the peace and quiet we haven't had in our house for ages. Come on. If your lucky, I'll let 'ya kiss me if your bored…"

"Harry you insufferable git! After 25 years of being married, you'd think you'd be _sniff_ bored of me by now."

"That honey, is where you're wrong. Each day, I love you more than yesterday. Now lets go home."

"Remember Harry, when I first met you here all those years ago…well…I'm glad I never gave up."


End file.
